


Welcome to BLU

by Lunar_Imagination



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blood, Disturbing things mainly from Medic, It's TF2 what do you expect?, M/M, Slow Building Bromance, Violence, minor fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Imagination/pseuds/Lunar_Imagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The BLU Team gets a new Engineer and Medic, though these two seem different from the last ones. Engie is much younger and Medic seems to have a pretty twisted interior.</p><p>How will the two new classes fare?</p><p>(Yes Its a very bad summary, I know)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Recruiting for the BLU Engineer

**Author's Note:**

> Please do remember that I am replacing two classes with my own versions, and I like to add small variations to the BLU Team. But RED remains the same, so don't worry.
> 
> Also, First time writing with all the different accents, Texan here, so bear with me, please.

Isaac Walker was a regular boy from Bee Cave, Texas other than he was extremely smart and had an insatiable desire for machines, dismantling and putting them back together in the most unique combination to create a new use for them. He was like a miniature Einstein in the world of machines.  
  
But as he grew older, his lust for engineering grew more and more, to the point where he nearly thought of nothing else but creating machines that could do things like bring people back from death or create it's own light like the sun or mechanical arms and hands that would perform inhuman feats.  
  
Until he was 17. That's when he created a machine of destruction, but something went horribly wrong and he lost his right hand. It snapped him out of his lust for machines and brought him back to reality. He built himself a robotic replacement for his hand, unable to help himself as he added a few additions like the ability to turn his hand into a saw blade with just a thought.  
  
Isaac began to have more thoughts of machines of destruction and in dazes or day dreams he would scribble down designs and schematics in his notebook. He didn't realize this until his father confronted him about it. That's when he realized what he had been thinking about, what he was doing when he let his mind wander.  
  
And He absolutely hated it.  
  
And what's worse, he realized a dark truth about him. He was Insane. He wasn't completely insane, but he had a few marbles missing, that much he could tell. He began looking for ways to fight back, preoccupying himself with other factors of engineering, but it never really helped him, as he was still fighting a war inside his head, fighting for his sanity.  
  
In college, he had worked extra hard to keep his mind occupied and focus with his thoughts collected, getting 11 PHDs in Engineering. But the war was still full fledged. By the age of 29, he had work as a mechanic, which helped keep him preoccupied, but his days off and weekends were the worst for him as he never really had any friends to hang out with due to them asking what was underneath his gloved hand and might just attempt to take it away.  
  
Until Today.  
  
Issac was coming home from work, rubbing back his bluish black hair. His truck rolled into his driveway and Issac killed the engine. When he got out of his truck, he noticed the front door was open. He had dealt with robbers before, so he figured that this was no different. He cracked his gloved knuckles as he went in, fully ready for any attack.  
  
When he stepped inside, he was surprised that nothing was taken, in fact, the living room looked just the way he left it.  
  
"What the..."  
  
Engineer took a few steps forward before he felt a sudden pang of paranoia. He whirled around in time to see a man try to hit him on the head with a garden shovel. Isaac managed to dodge it in time and got a good look at his attacker, a Man dressed in an blue army vest with a helmet over his eyes and a patch on both shoulders. The man yelled an tried to hit him again but Isaac dodged again and grabbed the latter's throat with his gloved mechanical hand  
  
"WHAT IN HELL ARE YA DOIN' IN MAH HOUSE!"  
  
"Calm Down!"  
  
A Female voice came from the door as Isaac and the Intruder turned towards the open door to see a lady dressed in purple with short black hair and glasses on.  
  
"M-M-Ms. P-Pauling! H-Hack!" The Intruder made out  
  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOIN' IN MAH HOUSE!"  
  
"If you would just calm down and let Soldier go, I can explain."  
  
Soldier? Is that what the man was called? Odd. Still a little pissed but cooling off quickly, Isaac released his grip on the army man and turned his attention towards the lady  
  
"Thank you Miss Pauling. I am now heading back to Base," the Army man announced as he stepped outside. A Whooshing sound was heard before a small explosion shortly after.  
  
"Mind telling me wha' this is all about?"  
  
"Y-Yes. Please sit down," the lady said as she took a seat on an adjacent chair to the one Isaac sat down into  
  
"I'm Miss Pauling, a helper to my boss, and I'm here to offer you a job."  
  
"A Job? Sorry but I already got one."  
  
"The mechanic shop you work at can find another worker mister Isaac, but you have just what we need."  
  
"Wait, How do ya know my name?"  
  
"Oh Well, you see, we have been observing you for the past few months and reading up on your bio and data. You are Isaac Walker, age 29, 11 PHDs in Engineering, your father is a former Mechanic and your mother is a former Teacher and you have a liking for building things."  
  
"Ya know tha' makes ya sound like a stalker right?"  
  
"Yes I know but Its necessary. For you see, I want to hire you to work with a team of mercenaries."  
  
"Mercs? Lady I'm just a simple man tryin' to live a simple life. I ain't no merc."  
  
"You are anything but simple. I am basically hiring you to build sentries, dispensers, and teleporters. Though you may have to kill-"  
  
"Alright I've heard enough. LEAVE!" Isaac stood up and started for his room to grab the gun there, in case he needed to force the lady out  
  
"Wait! You're not going to permanently end people's lives."  
  
"... What?"  
  
"Where I am employed, we have created a device to bring the dead back to life. We call it the Respawn System." Pauling said as she stood up  
  
"...You've created something to bring back the dead? Something i've tried to make when i was 16?"  
  
"Yes. You see, we have a band of mercenaries, RED and BLU. I'll tell you more if you accept, but see, BLU is missing an Engineer. They used to have one, but the old Engineer retired. And you fit the bill. Besides, you can work on all sorts of gadgets and inventions there. All the supplies you need will be supplied to you when the blueprints are within reason."  
  
Isaac stared into space for a few moments, "So something like a high speed cream coffee maker or stuff like that, i can get supplies for to make?"  
  
"Yes. As long as the blueprints are within reason. And all you have to do, well basically other than what is on a contract, is be an Engineer, building Sentries to either defend or attack, Dispensers to supply your team with Ammo and Health, and Teleporters to get your allies to the front lines faster."  
  
"... Show me the contract. I'll read it ovah tonigh'. I'll give ya a call when i made up mah mind."  
  
Pauling pulled out a folder with the contract inside and handed it to Engineer before bidding good bye. Isaac looked at the folder before tossing it onto the coffee table and closing the door. He had a lot to think about.  
  
Over night, he read over the terms of the contract carefully, making sure to get every detail down, and thought it over, tossing the matter back and forth until he finally made up his mind.  
  
The next morning, Isaac looked at the card Pauling had left him and called the number, "Yeah? Its Isaac. I've made up my mind. Count me In."  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Isaac found himself at a train station in Bee Cave, waiting for a train to arrive, he had to admit that he was surprised that a train in his hometown could take him to where he wanted to go, but hey, at least he didn't have to take two trains. He was wearing a yellow hard hat which hid his mess of hair, denim jumpers with a belt around his waist, a Blue shirt with two wrench patches on both shoulders, a work glove over his right hand with the sleeve on that arm pulled down up to the glove and the other rolled up, and Guitar case in one hand,. He was wearing goggles around his neck, a blue tint to the lenses. And finally a dark brown bandana with small cyan streaks stretching from one corner to another. He was admittedly nervous, considering what he was told before he arrived  
  
 _"Now your train is 108. It'll take you to a secluded train station in the desert where two people will be waiting for you. They'll also be wearing a blue shirt with a patch on their shoulders._ _Now they might be a bit grumpy, mostly because they've been out of action because of a missing team member. Oh and the BLU Medic had also retired. I've already found a replacement so if you see anyone in a pale blue lab coat on the train, that will be the replacement. So don't be surprised if they address two people."_  
  
Okay so things to remember, Stop is a train station out in the desert, two people to pick him up in blue uniforms, probably grumpy, and could meet the new Medic as well. Oh and the next day when he's on the battle field, don't be surprised if his RED Counterpart looks the same.  
  
Hmm... feels like he's missing something...  
  
" _Oh and One more thing. You'll be known as Engineer from now on. You still have your original name but you may not tell it to anyone except to your teammates if they ask."_  
  
Oh yeah. He'll be known as Engineer from now on. Well there's something else he has to get used to. The sound of a whistle blowing caught his attention and Isaac saw the Train pull into the station. Welp. No turning back now  
  
Engineer pulled out his tickets and got on board. He picked a seat by the window and the train took off with a roar. He didn't notice a man in a pale blue lab coat walk past him and take a seat a few chairs behind him


	2. Recruitment for BLU Medic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The BLU Engineer has been found, but what about the new BLU Medic?

Kristian Ehrlichmann was a regular man around the age of 34. He was German, living in Stuttgart and had a medical license. Key Word, HAD. Before all that, He lived in Dresden as a kid with an older brother. He lived a fairly happy life, until WW2. The Town bombed and so was his home, destroyed. Kris was the sole survivor. Now you'd have to be inhuman to get out of that and NOT have at the least bit of psychological trauma. Kris... Got out with a lot. Later on he was recruited into the army to be a medic. Not the most ideal life.  
  
When WW2 ended, he became a Doctor, healing the injured and the sick to the best of his abilities. But because of his twisted mind and morbid curiosity of how far the body can be tested on, he ended up performing experiments on patients, which resulted in him being stripped of his medical license.  
  
He was now working in a morgue, surrounded by dead corpses. It did curve his temptations a bit whenever he did an autopsy, but he knew it was only a matter of time before he went bonkers again, mutilating the bodies beyond recognition and probably doing autopsy on a live person.  
  
There Kris sat in a chair in his apartment, baby owl on his shoulder, as he scanned the newspaper for other jobs while adjusting his circular glasses every now and then. God knows he needs new ones, but he could never find the right pair. He groaned when he couldn't find a good job, that would be able to keep his mind off his... twisted thoughts better.  
  
That's when a knock came from the door. Kris leaned forward in his chair a bit before shrugging it off, probably just some kids trying to play door ditch. Another knock. Kris groaned a bit, still ignoring the knocking. A Third knock, Kris threw his paper aside and got up and walked towards the door  
  
"Wer ist es?" Kris called out  
  
He heard a flipping of a book as a feminine voice came from the other side, "One moment! Uh..." Kris shook his head before opening the door to see a lady dressed in purple with a book titled "German-English Dictionary". He sighed, getting the attention of the woman  
  
"I Said, Who is it." Kris said, he voice heavily laced with his German Accent  
  
"O-Oh Uh," The lady took a second to clear her voice, "I'm known as Ms. Pauling. And I'm here to offer you a job. Mind if I come in?"  
  
Kris sighed, might as well be hospitable, "Ja, Fräulein kommen. Come in Fraulein Pauling." he translated himself  
  
'Uhm..." Pauling flipped through her book a bit before she spoke, "Dankeshoen?"  
  
"Dankeschon. But zhe vord you are looking for is Danke," Kris corrected. Pauling nodded and repeated before she entered and sat down on a chair in front of the one Kris sat down in shortly  
  
"Vhat is it you vant to hire me for?"  
  
"Well. I want to hire you to be part a group of Mercenaries, Kristian Ehrlichmann."  
  
"How do you know of mien name?"  
  
"I'm required to do research on candidates for replacements. You are Kristian Ehrlichmann, survivor of WW2. I don't want to dredge up any bad memories so i won't state anymore of that topic. And you have a revoked medical license, and now work in a morgue."  
  
"Nicht schlecht. Mercenaries you said? Vhat job?"  
  
"Well basically, I'm giving you a chance to go back to being a Doctor. A Field Medic, or Battle Medic. Whichever you prefer."  
  
"Warten Sie, was?"  
  
"I will take that as a What. At where I am employed, we have a technology called a Respawn System. Basically it brings dead people back to life. Oh and we have invented something called a Medi-Gun, courtesy of a previous Medic before he retired. It can heal anyone to perfect health and beyond, something we call an Overheal. Anyway, I'm hiring you to be the BLU's new Medic. Their old one... retired, and the RED's Medic is starting experiments. The BLUs need a new Medic."  
  
Kris was not believing his ears. If this was going where he thinks this is going...  
  
"Basically, you head out into battle and heal your teammates with the Medi-gun, while injuring the enemy team or killing them. Which ever you can do. If you so wish, then you can capture some REDs that you can and perform experiments on them if you want. They'll Respawn anyway at their own base."  
  
A spark lit Kris's eyes, the highlights had sparked his insatiable curiosity for the human workings and what he could do with them. But... What about the consequences. Ah. His paranoia got to him. What if there were strings to this? Still, being a Doctor again would be great...  
  
"Don't you have some sort of Contract for me to read?"  
  
"Of course," Pauling pulled out a folder from her bag and handing it to Kris, "I assume you'll read it over tonight? My phone number is in there for you to call once you have made up your mind."  
  
"Sehr Gut." Kris said as he got up and went to the door, signalling Pauling to leave. Kris opened the door and bid goodbye, but not before Pauling handed him a pair of better, rectangular, glasses, they fit snugly on his head, allowing him to read the contract better.  
  
Kris went over the terms of the contract, over and over again until his paranoia settled. The next day, he sported an evil grin as he dialed the number on the card  
  
"Dies ist Kristian. Ich akzeptiere die Aufgabe, die BLU Medic sein."  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kris was at a Train Station in Bee Cave, Texas. He had just been on a train to get here, and his final destination was Teufort, the site of his new job as a Medic for BLU. He was dressed in a pale blue lab coat, wearing a blue tie, dark blue pants and black boots to match. Boy did it feel good to be in a lab coat again. On his shoulders were patches that had a blue cross, and he was carrying a bird cage with his baby pet owl in it, sleeping soundly. He was still wearing the glasses Pauling gave him, which did a better job of keeping his hair off his eyes, and also revealed the plus scar he had on his right cheek. Not that it mattered. Kris rehearsed what Pauling said to him before  
  
 _"Now your train is 108. It'll take you to a secluded train station in the desert where two people will be waiting for you. They'll also be wearing a blue shirt with a patch on their shoulders._ _Now they might be a bit grumpy, mostly because they've been out of action because of a missing team member. Oh and the BLU Engineer had also retired. I've already found a replacement so if you see anyone in a yellow hard hat wearing blue on the train, that will be the replacement. So don't be surprised if they address two people."_  
  
Kris thought a bit more, remembering what else Pauling said to him  
  
" _Oh and One more thing. You'll be known as Medic from now on. You still have your original name but you may not tell it to anyone except to your teammates if they ask."_  
  
Right. He's known as Medic now. Not that he had any objections to being called that. He felt his real name dredged up too many memories. A Train whistle caught Medic's attention. He grinned  
  
" Hallo neuen Mercenary Leben."  
  
Medic pulled out his train tickets and gave them to the conductor. He walked past a few chairs, one of them held a man dressed in blue with a hard hat on, but Medic didn't notice and sat down. The train took off for the desert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 kudos on the last chapter! Thank you guys!
> 
> The German language i used, i translated from Google so if there are any mistakes, please let me know.
> 
> Oh and expect another chapter shortly after this one today


	3. Arrival for the New Classes

Engie was asleep on the train, snoring away as the train continued on. My god, the train sure was taking a while to get to the station, Engie didn't mean to doze off, but it just happened while he was staring out the window. His hard hat had fallen off, and goggles resting on his bandana as he slumped against the window, his face resting on his fist.  
  
The man behind him, the new Medic, was alert as he watched the endless desert reveal itself to him as the train carried on. To be honest, he was feeling quite bored and never really got that much sleep, but his paranoia kept him awake, fearing that if he did, he would miss the stop and make those that are waiting wait even longer.  
  
That's when Medic saw a Pick-Up truck in the distance, next to a train stop. He could also see the distinct color of blue stand out among the creamy yellow that the desert had been painted in. It didn't take a genius to tell that was his stop. Medic got up and began to walk towards the doors when he heard the snoring of Engie. He turned his head to see the sleeping man.  
  
"Das ist also der Ingenieur? Hm ..." Medic thought for a moment before picking up the younger man's hard hat and shaking him by the shoulder, "Herr?"  
  
"Hm, Huh?" Engie woke up from the shaking, easily recovering from sleep as he had grown accustomed to it, since he used to be woken up like that all the time at his previous job. He looked up at the man before him, his eyes still slightly blurred. He rubbed the rest of the sleep out of his eyes and he could then see details properly. The man was wearing a pale blue lab coat... Hmm... Isn't that...  
  
"I do believe zhis is yours, Herr?"  
  
"Uh.. Yeah. Thanks." Engie took the hat from the man and put it on, "I-I'm guessin' yur that Medic Ms. Pauling told me about."  
  
"Ja. You are zhe new Engineer?" You're... Much younger zhan I imagined."  
  
"Ehh... I don't how to take tha' but thanks." Engie felt the train begin to slow down, "I guess our stop is comin' up."  
  
Medic nodded as Engie got up and put on his goggles and picked up a guitar case and the two went to the door. The train came to a halt and the doors opened. The two stepped out and took a look at their surroundings before an Australian Accent met their ears  
  
"Oi! You Two!"  
  
It came from the man in front of the truck, leaning against it. He had a vest with bullets on it and was wearing yellow aviator glasses, along with a brown fedora with a brown, white and black feather in it. The man's shirt was blue and had a patch on both shoulders.  
  
"You blokes are the new Medic and Engineer roight?" the man spoke  
  
"Ya got tha' right," Engie said, walking up to the truck  
  
"Ja." Medic said  
  
"Good. Thought i'd have to wait another day for you two tah show up. Name's Sniper."  
  
"I'm guessing you have been itchin' to get back into the fray."  
  
"Huh. You look much younger then our last Engineer. You too Medic."  
  
"I do believe I am just a year younger." Medic snapped back  
  
 _A Year? Jeez... Hope I'm not the Youngest_ , Engie thought  
  
"Ah well. Could always use some younger blokes on the battle field. Slowness ain't somethin' tha's tolerated."  
  
"Hey!" A loud and gruff voice came from inside the truck  
  
"Other than Heavy." Sniper added with a roll of his eyes  
  
Engie snickered inwardly while Medic just rolled his eyes  
  
"Anyways, Get it the truck, we're off to the base to get ya settled in. Cause tomorrow, you've got 30 minutes to study ta battle field before yur sent out."  
  
"Sehr Gut," Medic said as he climbed into the truck before hopping out, "Verdammt ich fast vergessen!" He ran back onto the train just as the train was pulling out and when the train began to pick up steam, Medic jumped through the window and landed easily with a cage with his baby pet owl in it.  
  
"An Owl?" Sniper said with surprise to his voice, not only at the bird but also at what the new Medic just did  
  
"Ja. Vhy?"  
  
"Last Doktor has Doves."  
  
"Ach, Vell I prefer Owls. Zhat und i found zhis vone abandoned." Medic said as he climbed back into the truck  
  
Engie was staring in awe at the Medic, man he was limber. He snapped out of his staring daze when he saw the Medic climb into the truck. He titled his hard hat back and climbed into the back of the truck  
  
"Ya sure yur fine back there Truckie?"  
  
"I'm jus' dandy pardner. Let's go."   
  
Heavy started up the truck's engine and in a few moments the truck was driving at 40 miles per hour. Engie leaned his head against the back window, smiling up at the sky as the desert seemed to race past him. A new home, a new life, and hopefully, a better start.  
  
Engie pulled his guitar case closer to him and opened it, pulling out a beautiful acoustic guitar. He knew how to play, and he could play quite well. He held his guitar in position and searched his mind for a song he could play. One popped into his mind. It was the Acoustic version of Unity by Shinedown.  
  
His fingers began to strum the strings of the guitar to the tune in his head, keeping perfect time as the notes seemed to fly off his guitar. "I found a note with your name, and a picture of us. Even though it was framed and covered in dust," Engie found himself singing softly as he played. He was told his had a good singin' voice, but he never really sang that much, so he wouldn't know.  
  
"Truckie's got a good voice," Sniper said as he listened in to the soft singing and guitar strumming as the truck carried on.  
  
"Da. Last Engineer play guitar very well. Never heard him sing."  
  
"I take it zhat you are Australian und zhe bigger man is Russian."  
  
"Correct Doc."  
  
"World War 2 not too long ago."  
  
"Ja. Vell zhat vill not be so much of a distraction."  
  
"Good, cause we don't need to drag anotha' war into this one."  
  
Medic merely rolled his eyes as he continued to listen to Engie's guitar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! Medic sure was gutsy!
> 
> Also, I don't own Shinedown or Unity. I mean why on earth would you think i own them.


	4. Meet the BLU Team Engie

After what felt like an hour's drive, the truck finally pulled up into a hidden, well... not so hidden, crevice in a rock wall and soon stopped in a garage of a big building that was built into the rock walls. Engie put his guitar away as he watched the base reveal itself to him before the garage covered his sight. The place sure looked big, then again, he guessed it would have to be for all the quarters for... Nine, he thought? Yeah, Nine mercenaries, along with a Medical Bay, cafeteria, War room, Shooting range, Target Practice room, Basement, Gun Storage, and Engineering Room, for anything big he wanted to work on.  
  
Once the truck's engine was killed, Engie hopped off the side and grabbed his guitar case as Medic climbed out of the truck's door, followed by Sniper and Heavy. Only now did he see how big the Heavy really was, He was one bulk of a Russian, it was a wonder how he fit in the truck's driver seat.  
  
"Welcome to your new home mates," Sniper said as he lifted up a steel shutter to show the tiled floors and minty blue walls of the base's first hallway, "Medic, you're a support class, so I'm gonna show ya round tha place."  
  
Medic nodded as he went with the Australian. Engie took this moment to peek at the driver seat of the truck, lifting his goggles from his eyes and titling his hard hat back, letting some of his hair show. The driver seat looked like it had been caved it, no doubt for the Russian to fit. Engie guessed that the engine had been moved, with difficulty, to complement the size needed.  
  
"Leetle man is Defense," Came Heavy's loud voice. Engie turned and found himself looking up at the bear of a man  
  
"D-Defense?" Engie said, his voice trembling a bit, thought he cleared it up quickly, "So I'm guessin' you're also defense, raigh pardner?"  
  
"New Engineer is Smart. Also has hair. Old Engineer did not have hair."  
  
Engie let out a chuckle, "Yeah, I heard."  
  
"Heavy show you around base," the Russian turned to head inside, Engie quickly followed after letting his goggles rest on his bandana.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Dis is Living room, Baby man calls it dis."  
  
As a first stop, Heavy had decided to show Engie the "Living Room" as Scout called it. It wasn't much, just a couple couches, a recliner, a coffee table and a cabinet filled with board games and magazines, just to pass the time.  
  
"Hey, Heavy! New Engineer here yet?" a young voice said as the thin boy walked into the room, carrying a can of soda with him. It was the BLU Scout, wearing a cap and a light blue one piece head set with a microphone  
  
"I do believe tha's me pardner."  
  
"Woah! Didn'y expect ya to be lookin like ya dude!"  
  
"Did everyone expect me to be lookin' like an ole' geeser?"  
  
"Naw dude, ya just look so... Young."  
  
"I am 29."  
  
"Really?! Damn! You're still 9 years older than me! Shit! Name's Scout!"  
  
"Uh... Yeah, Nice ta meetcha," Engie said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly  
  
"Scout is Attack Class. Very Annoying."  
  
"Hey! I'm just doin' mah job out there!"  
  
"Than I take it yur annoying to your teammates too?" Engie said, crossing his arms a bit. The comment made Heavy burst out laughing  
  
"Nice one smart ass. Have ya met Demo yet? He's a Defense class too."  
  
"Nyet. I will show him new Engineer. Does baby man know where Demoman is?"  
  
"Will ya stop calling me a f*()ing baby man! He's down in the basement."  
  
"Детские человек всегда будет для новорожденных," Heavy said in Russian before tapping Engie's back, "Come. Basement is dis way."  
  
"See ya Scout," Engie said, waving goodbye as he followed Heavy. Well that was an interesting run in with one of his new teammates. He hoped the others would be less... foul mouthed and hot tempered, but something told him that wasn't going to be a probability.  
  
Engie was lead past a few more hallways, past a few more doors with insignia's on them, memorizing each spot in his head, until he arrived at the Basement's doors.  
  
"Demoman usually here." Heavy said as he went to open the door when a loud boom followed by a scottish laughter echos to the door.  
  
"And m' guessin tha' was 'im."  
  
"Da," Heavy opened the door to the padded basement, or Bomb practice as Demo had dubbed it. In the middle of the room were scorch marks and shrapnel was everywhere, "Heavy bring new Engineer to meet Demoman."  
  
"So where is the laddie?" Demo said as he stood up, taking the headphones off his ears and grabbing a bottle of scrumpy to walk over to Heavy  
  
"Right 'ere pardner."  
  
Demo's eye scanned around Heavy before resting on Engie, "Ah there you are! You look a wee bit young to be here laddie!"  
  
"Again with mah age," Engie was starting to get a bit annoyed, how old did everyone think he was gonna be!  
  
"Ahaha! That's alright laddie! Just means you'll be moving faster out there! Want a swig of Scumpy?" The Black Scottsman said, offering his bottle of booze to the younger man  
  
"I think I'll pass on tha' one pardner," Engie said kindly  
  
"What? Ya don't drink?"  
  
"I do, just every once n' o' while."  
  
"Alright then," The Scot took a big gulp from his bottle, "Nice meetin' ya Engineer!"  
  
"Yeah, you too pardner."  
  
"Heavy take you to see Soldier now."  
  
"..."  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well today was certainly going quite well. Engie was up on the back deck, having escaped the Russian to get some fresh air. Heavy was going to take him to meet Soldier, but when he heard that name, Engie didn't think the American would be too keen on meeting him, considering their first encounter nearly ended with Engie choking the military man to death.  
  
He had to admit though, the four people he had become acquainted with sure were colorful in personality, and definitely nuts.  
  
"Hrrrlr!"  
  
Engie nearly jumped from the sudden muffled "Hello" that came behind him. His shoulders tensed up as he heard footsteps approach him. What he wasn't expecting was a blue stuffed unicorn plushie to be stuck into his face. Engie turned his head to see a hunched person wearing a gas mask, offering the plushie to him  
  
" Mrrf mhishrrr Unrr!"  
  
"Uhhh... What? Sorry pardner but i can't understand a word yer sayin'"  
  
"Mf Mf!" The person pointed to the patch on his blue top suit, the insignia of fire  
  
"Ohh, You must be Pyro then, raigh?" Engie said the masked man nod, "Nice to meetcha. New Engineer."  
  
" Hrrrlr Errgrrrnrr!"  
  
Engie took a moment to decipher the mumbling, "Yeh, Hello to ya too."  
  
"Wrrt trr hrlld mhishrrr Unrr?"  
  
"Uh... Sorry but would ya mind at leas' moving tha' muzzle?"  
  
Pyro seemed to be a bit hesitant but complied with a little whine of glee, and a muffled "Just this one time", and moved the muzzle from his mouth, revealing laced scars running from his cheek and upwards  
  
"Want to hold Mister Uni?" Pyro's voice was soft and giddy, like a little kid  
  
Engie gave a small wheezing laugh, "Maybe some other time buddy."  
  
Pyro looked a bit downhearted but quickly cheered up after he moved the muzzle back over his mouth. He gave a muffled farewell to Engie and went back inside, brushing past Heavy, who was dragging someone with him  
  
"There you are. Heavy bring Soldier for Engineer to meet." Heavy pulled the military man up onto the deck. Engie winced a bit, hoping that the American didn't have any grudges about the day before  
  
"I did not order you to drag me up here to meet the New Engineer. I have already made his acquaintance before!" Soldier spat out at the Russian  
  
"Yeah when you nearly clocked me out with a garden shovel. That n' I nearly choked ya to death." Engie said, a bit timidly, catching the American's attention  
  
"Who are you! Speak now!"  
  
Engie looked at Soldier, dumb founded by the question asked. Didn't Solider just say that he had already met him, why was the man asking him that question  
  
"Uh... Engineer?"  
  
"Oh right. You have a strong grip young man! Hope you don't die out there without Dignity!" Soldier said before turning around, "I am leaving the Back Deck now!" and with that, he stomped out, leaving a very confused Engie with the nonchalant Heavy  
  
"Wut was that?" Engie asked the bigger man  
  
"Soldier is Crazy. Normal for BLU Team."  
  
"If you say so..."  
  
"Engineer is needing rest for tomorrow. Is Sunset now." Heavy pointed to the horizon, which did actually reveal the setting sun. How did Engie not notice that before?  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right pardner," Engie followed the larger man to the Defensive Class' rooms, stopping off at the Cafeteria to grab a plate of dinner first. Engie bid the Russian good night before he entered his room, the door bearing a wrench insignia.  
  
Once inside, Engie put his dinner down on a nearby desk, but noticed something was missing. He was told that there would be blueprints and whatnot on how to build everything an Engineer was allowed to bring onto the field. But oddly enough, the schematics were missing. He looked in the drawers of the desk, trying to find them.  
  
"Looking for zhese?"  
  
Engie turned around to see an empty room. He attempted to find the source of the voice before giving up to ask, "Who's there?"  
  
The question was answered b the sound of a cloak dropping, and before him stood the BLU Spy, looking at his watch which was also his cloaking device, one of his hands was behind his back, "Spy. You're teammate, labourer."  
  
Engie didn't take to what the lanky Frenchman called him, but he shrugged it off, "N' what are you doin' in 'ere?"  
  
Spy moved his hand from behind his back to his front, revealing the schematics Engie was looking for earlier, "Scout was supposed to give zhese to you, but he forgot, so I've brought zhem to you. After all, we don't want you looking like a complete tromper out zhere, fumbling with zhe machinery."  
  
Engie gave an unamused grin before taking the schematics from Spy with a curt "Thank You". He turned back to his desk and placed the blueprints on his desk, half expecting to hear the door open and footsteps, but nothing like that, just a cloak going up.  
  
Engie thought that maybe Spy was going to watch him, that would be creepy, but he figured that if Spy was gonna do that, he would get bored and eventually leave. Engie set about to studying the blueprints, the ones of the Sentries first, since he figured that's what he'd be building mostly.  
  
Spy just stood there behind Engie, watching him eat his dinner while going over the schematics, _Consider yourself lucky labourer, you won't have to deal with sappers for the next few days_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACCENTS! HOW DO YOU EVEN WORK! Also, what does Soldier call Engie?
> 
> Medic's part for meeting the team will come soon. Don't vorry.


	5. Meet the BLU Team Medic

Medic was lead by Sniper first to the Support Members' rooms. Medic was making a mental note of the hallways he had passed through, making a map of the base in his mind. The rooms had no names, just Insignias for Sniper, Spy, and Medic.

"This 'ere is your room. Though the previous one neva' really used it. So I'm sure it's untouched," Sniper said as he opened the door. Inside, It really did look untouched. The room was quite bland in terms of character. Just a bed, closet, desk, and a couple empty shelves

"Untouched indeed. Vhere did zhe ozher Medic sleep zhen?"

"Down in tha' Medical Wing. Though, sleepin' on those gurney's can't be comfortable."

"Zhey aren't meant to be comfortable," Medic said, stepping in the room and putting the bird cage down on the desk before gently taking on his pet owl and placing the little creature on his shoulder

"What did ya name the owl?" Sniper asked as he leaned against the doorway

"Entschuldigen Sie mich?"

"Wah?"

"I said, Excuse me?"

"Oh. Just curious since all those bloody doves have names."

"Ach, Hippocrates."

Sniper stiffled a snicker, "You mean the bloke that came up with the Hippocratic Oath?"

"Ja. Vhy is zhat funny?"

"Don't ya think that's the biggest smack of irony roight there? With the owl bein' your pet n' all?"

Medic looked unamused, "I am aware."

Sniper only grinned, "C'mon mate, just a bit of humor for ya. Anyway, I'll show you to the Medical Wing next, though we're gonna have tah cut through the Living room and Respawn room first."

Medic rolled his eyes before following the Aussie back out and through the hallways. When they reached the Living room, Medic's ears were greeted by the sounds of someone hyperactive and... Mumbling? Turns out, Its just Scout fighting with Pyro over the fire bug's stuffed toy

"ITS A STUFFED TOY! THAT AIN'T NO DAMN SIGN OF A MERCILESS FIRE SPEWING FREAK!" Scout yelled

"MIIRR DRRR'T CRRRR!" Pyro retorted, hugging his stuffed unicorn close to his chest

"Not again..." Sniper muttered before stepping in between the two, "Will you two cut it out! If Pyro wants to take 'is damn stuffed toy onto the battle field, Bloody let him!"

"Sniper! C'mon! Help me out here! The Damn... THING! Is bringing a damn UNICORN onto da battle field! THA' Ain't RIGHT!"

"Says you who once brought his bloody cards!"

"SRR!"

Medic could already see where this was going. The probability of a fight breaking out was quite high now that the Aussie had joined the fray. Medic stuck his blue gloved left hand into the space between two buttons on his lab coat and rummaged around in it for something he had brought along.

"OH YOU SHUT YOUR MUMBLING MOUTH YA FREAK!"

"Oi! You cool yer jets!"

"Make me ya campin' COWARD!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE!"

Instantly, a Bushwaka was unsheathed and Scout pulled out a wooden baseball bat and the two began to try and hit each other, Scout dashing all about the room as Sniper tried to slice up the Bostonian. Medic grew a little more irritated until he came across what he was looking for in his coat, A Vintage Hypodermic Syringe, kept in perfect condition and modified a bit to have a ridiculously long needle. He pulled it out and waited for the Scout to cross his path, which wasn't long and grabbed the younger boy's arm with his right hand and easily pulled the boy to him and pinned him against the wall, needle right at the Scout's neck

"Vhy don't you stay still for a moment, Bitte?" Medic said with a manic grin as he stared down the boy, his voice sounding creepily innocent, "Zhis von't hurt vone bit! High Blood Pressure isn't good for somevone so young, Ja? It vill kill you unless I stop it!"

Scout instantly shriveled up in fear, he hated doctors, everyone knew that, but he wasn't expecting this guy to be here! Why was he here! Why did Sniper let him in Here! WHO THE FRICK IS HE?! All these thoughts blazed through Scout's head as he let out a mew of fear and tried to escape Medic's grip. Medic felt a temptation to pierce the boy's skin to draw blood, in fact the end of the needle was dangerously close to the boy's neck, when he heard Sniper's laughter.

"Wot? Did the new Medic scare all your bravado out of you Scout!" Sniper said between laughter sputters

"N-N-N-New M-M-Medic? Y-Ya mean.... THIS GUY IS THE R-R-R-R-REPLACEMENT!?!?!?"

Medic took in a breath as he let go of Scout and put the syringe back in his coat and brushed himself off. He adjusted his glasses a bit and regained his calm composure, "Ja. I Am."

Scout looked even more unnerved after Medic had straightened himself up, If that's how the Medic acted when calm, he probably only got a taste of when the German got pissed. Scout inched across the wall slowly before he ran out of the room, screaming at the top of his lungs. Sniper chuckled a bit more as Pyro broke down in laughter. Medic gave a small grin, well he now knew SOMEONE he would have fun scaring the crap out of.

"Well Nurse, That was a... Bloody good display. This 'ere is Pyro and the one tha' ran out is Scout. Pyro, meet our new Medic."

"Hrrlrr!" Pyro said as he stopped laughing long enough to prance over to the German and give him a big hug

"Ja... Hallo to you too," Medic said as he pried himself away from the affectionate fire bug

"Don't worry, Pyro's always like that. Anyway, I'll take ya to the Medical Wing now," Sniper said as he walked out of the room. Medic followed after bidding the firebug farewell as Pyro pranced off somewhere else.

In the hallway, their walk was interrupted by Heavy dragging Soldier along with him, the American not too happy about being dragged by the larger Russian

"LET ME GO YOU COMMIE!"

"Soldier should be quiet!"

"Aw Bloody Hell." Sniper groaned, catching the Russian's attention

"Hello Sniper and Medic. Heavy just taking Soldier to see Engineer."

"MEDIC? THERE'S A NEW MEDIC?" Soldier shouted

Medic grimaced, just beautiful. An Arrogant, Cynical, and probably crazy as heck, American. Sniper sighed

"Yes. Didn't I tell you i was goin' to get the replacements?!"

"I do not believe I gave you orders to do that!"

"To hell with your Orders. Pauling asked me to get the blokes, wanker!"

"Ahem," Medic spoke up, "Before zhis escalates, Herr Heavy, please take zhe man to vhere ever you vere going."

"Da." Russian said and continued to drag the protesting American down the hall

"Good thinkin' Medic. Now let's get you settled into tha' Medical Wing."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After going down a few more hallways, they passed through a sterile smelling room, pure white, save for the blue floor tiles and the light blue streak along the bottom of the walls

"This 'ere is the Respawn Room. Normally we don't have a need for respawnin' here on the base, but its kept on since sometimes, well, let's jus' say that fight between Scout n' I , isn't the only one, tha' and Soldier's asshole of a personality stirs up a lot, or ruckus. The Medical Wing is roight through these doors," Sniper said, running up to the blue double doors and pushing them open.

Medic stepped inside the Medical Wing and smiled, The room was a sterile white as several apparatuses were in their proper places around the room. The Wing looked like a cross between a Lab, An Office, and an Operating Theater. My god, It was all so familiar and Medic felt like he was being welcomed back into Heaven

"Its Wunderbar!" Medic said as he walked through, brushing past one of the gurneys and up to the ceiling mounted Medi-gun. He marveled at the device, brushing his hands across the various switches. They had various labels taped onto it, in German. Perhaps the previous Medic was kind enough to leave these here for him?

"That's the Medi-Gun. Or at least a ceiling mounted one. The one you'll be using Nurse is over there in the Resupply Closet. Your Haphazard Syringe Gun is also there." Sniper said, gesturing to the Resupply Closet next to the Skeleton at one end of the room

"Danke, Kamerad."

Sniper was about reply when a loud cackle rang through the previous room, which signaled Demo's arrival

"Ayy! Me ears heard from the high pitched screaming from a lad that the new Medic arrived!"

"Medic. Meet the person you're gonna be replacing livers more times than I can count, Demoman."

"Nice to meet ya Doc!" Demo said as he took a big gulp from his bottle of Scumpy, pretty much draining the bottle

"I can see vhy," Medic commented to Sniper's statement, before noticing the man having an eye patch, "...How long have you been missing an Eye?"

"Don't even try healin' it. No number of respawns, or hours of healing can get tha' eye back." Sniper said

"Aye, I wouldn't want to bore ye with a long story on yer first day here lad."

"Very vell zhen."

"C'mon Demo, let's leave Medic to get settled in 'ere. Ya might wanna sleep in your room fer tonight though mate. We've got a match tomorrow." Sniper said as he left with Demoman, closing the doors as they did.

Medic exhaled though his nose as he wandered around the wing a bit, coming upon a part of the lab that held a relatively large cage and inside were a bunch of doves. On the door was a note

\--Auf den neuen Medic  
Das sind meine alten Haustier Tauben. Ich leider nicht dazu bringen konnte sie zusammen mit mir, so hoffe ich, werden Sie gut um sie kümmern. Der mit Blut befleckt Flügel ist Archimedes.

\--Von Ein deutscher um weitere

Medic let out a chuckle as he scanned the cage, soon spotting the dove the note mentioned. Well now it would be a shame to keep these birds locked up. Medic opened the door and in an instant, all the doves flew out, though one dove instead hopped out of the cage, its wings stained red

"Vell hallo zhere," Medic allowed the dove to hop onto his finger, "You must be Archimedes. Meet Hippocrates." He let the owl hop onto his other finger and brought the two birds up to his face, smiling a bit. The two birds seemed to regard each other for a second before turning back to Medic. There was a sudden smell of smoke in the air. Medic whirled around to see a man in blue, smoking a cigarette. Medic scowled at the man a bit as the dove flew onto his shoulder and the owl hopped across his arm.

"Und vho are you. Und don't smoke in here."

"I am zhe Spy. A Support class, mon ami. I just came down here to give you zhis," Spy said as he drew a key from his jacket, "The previous Medic told me to give this to his replacement. It's the keys to the fridge there. Inside, you should find everything you need for an Uber charged heart. I'm sure you've read it in the job description."

Medic quickly thought back to the lengthy piece of paper that explained everything about being a Medic and remembered the Uber charge article. Right. Everyone already had it, except he and Engineer since they just arrived.

"Zhank you zhen," Medic said as he took the key from the Frenchman

"I suggest you perform the surgery on Engineer, Pauling usually sends for anozzer doctor or asks the RED Medic to perform the surgery for you," Spy said as he headed towards the door, "Now I have to go give the schematics to the labourer. Au revoir, Docteur."

Medic watched the Spy leave before turning towards the Fridge next to a gurney and on the other side of the Medi-gun. Unlocking the padlock and opening the fridge, he was two Uber devices and two large hearts, no doubt what he would have to use to replace their own. Medic took hold of one of the Uber charge devices and scanned it, a large grin begining to form

"Warum jemand anderen zu schicken ... Wenn ich es selbst zu tun?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Scout, You now have Nightmare fuel!
> 
> Thanks khan_noonien_singh for the idea of pinning Scout to a wall!
> 
> The Note Translated:  
> To the new Medic.  
> These are my old pet doves. I unfortunately could not take them with me, so I hope you will take good care of them. The stained with blood wings is Archimedes.
> 
> \--From one German to another
> 
> Oh and translation for what Medic said at the end:  
> Why send someone else ... If I do it myself?


	6. The First Late Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note, There's Gore. That and it's my first time writing a scene like that for Medic so bear with me

10:41 PM. It was near Midnight on the BLU Base and most of the classes have already gone to bed. Except two. One was Medic, who was still awake in his Medical Wing, and the other was Engie, who was in his room as he studied the blueprints of the buildings he had to build on a regular basis.  
  
Engie was going over one last time of the Teleporter Exit. He had studied the other three from head to toe until he had the buildings structure and wiring all memorized. He leaned back into his chair and rubbed his eyes. He was sure he was alone now in his room, so he was sure no one would reprimand him for staying up late. Engie cast a glance at the previous blue prints he had gone over. Maybe he should get some practice on building these things...  
  
Engie got up and walked over to the closet in his room and opened it up, finding at the base of the wardrobe a wrench and a tool kit. He ran out of the room and came back 10 minutes later with a crate of metal. He grabbed the wrench and tool kit and knelt down in a free spot in his room. Better start by building a dispenser, he can't be running back out of his room every so often down a long hallways and back carrying a heavy crate.  
  
Engie started out building the dispenser, building it from the ground up, wires here, ammo resupply here, healing salve h- "OW!" Engie exclaimed as he backed off from the half built dispenser. He felt a jolt of electricity surge through his glove and into his hand, shocking his entire arm. Engie winced in pain as he scanned the room, hoping that he was truly alone. Once he was sure he was alone, Engie pulled off his work glove to see what happened. His robotic hand seemed to be twitching from the jolt of electricity. Though he shouldn't have felt anything, Engie had made the mistake of linking the nerves in his arm to the damn thing, which, although did strengthen his arm largely when needed, it also made him vulnerable to these shocks of electricity.  
  
But it shouldn't have happened. How did a jolt of electricity travel though his work glove and into his hand, in fact, why did the dispenser react that way? Engie scanned his memories quickly and came across the answer, how he built his hand. Engie had finished the nerve hookups in the hand, but he got carried away and inputted a tiny lightning rod into the finger tips. He groaned at his stupidity, why did he let himself get carried away when he built the prosthetic? Welp, He couldn't change his hand... But maybe he could change the building slightly? Just enough to not give him another shock. But hey, what's a small modification? As long as he didn't change anything else or add anything, who would bat an eyelash if he changed things around?  
  
Engie pressed a button on the hand which eliminated the extra electricity and sat back down at his desk, grabbing the Dispenser blue print and opening it up. He quickly scanned around the white lines until he found the problem. The Resupply wiring. Engie began to work on re-doing the blueprint, making a quick re-trace of the wiring on a scrap of paper before going back to the blueprint, erasing out what he needed to at the time before replacing it with his much needed adjustments, while still keeping the original function.  
  
It didn't take long until Engie was sure he had made the adjustments perfect. He went back to the half built dispenser and dismantled it to start again. Supply tray here, Wires here, Ammo Resupply here, Healing Salve here, Metal Resupply here, Restock Mechanism here, Top half here. Engie sighed in relief when he didn't get a shock, considering he was now working without the glove. He got the Dispenser up and running, and decided to do a test to make sure his modifications didn't get in the way. Pulling a shard of metal from the crate, he cut his palm and held it up in front of the dispenser. A blue tentacle of healing salve extended towards him and fixed his hand up relatively quick. He then pulled out a pistol and took out some of the bullets from the magazine and the dispenser quickly supplied more. And finally, Engie tapped the device and it spat out some more metal. Engie tapped it again, but nothing.  
  
Engie knew that it meant the Dispenser had run out of stock and needy to restock itself. He sighed with relief, satisfied that his tinkering hadn't done anything major but make it easier for him to build it. He then set to work on the upgrading aspect of the building and got it up to Level 3 with no other problems.  
  
One device down, 3 to go. He groaned a bit, he would probably have to edit the wiring in those things as well, welp. Tonight was gonna be long.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Medic had gathered all the surgical equipment he needed, all sterilized and ready for surgery. The scalpels' edges nicely sharpened, surgical saw cleaned and ready for work, the heart in a bowl of ice, an Uber device ready for attachment, and a jar of preservation liquid in an ice cooler. He was going to perform a heart transplant surgery, on himself. With equipment he's never used before. Absolutely Brilliant, at least it seemed that was in Medic's eyes  
  
Medic shivered with anticipation as he took off his shirt and cleaned up his chest for the surgery. He figured that he would save the BLUs time and money from calling in another doctor or getting the enemy Medic to do the surgery by doing it himself. That, and he was pretty excited to perform surgery on himself. As a last minute adjustment, he swapped his glasses for goggles with lenses, so he could keep his eyes save and still see what he was doing.  
  
Letting out a breath through his mouth, he moved to the operating table underneath the ceiling mounted medi-gun. He pulled a stand-mounted mirror above his chest so that he could see what he was doing and pulled the medi-gun down lower to flick the needed switches to have the device start up and begin to emit it's healing beam at a light enough level to sustain him under the knife. His fingers brushed against a switch that numbed any pain, but grinned as he left it off. What's a little pain anyway?  
  
Deciding not to wait any longer, he picked up a suitable scalpel and pierced his flesh, wincing a bit as the cold instrument went in between the cuts and continued until he had cut himself up enough to open the skin and reveal his ribcage. Medic grabbed the surgical saw and flicked it on, watching the blade hum to life before looking back up at the mirror. He lowered the saw down into his chest and began cutting through the ribs, specks of bone flying out here and there as Medic felt the tiny painful twinges of his ribs being cut, but it felt oddly sweet to him, grinning from ear to ear as if he was in a very sweet dream.  
  
Soon enough after some very delicate sawing of bones, Medic pulled out the pieces of his ribs from his body and cast them aside, the edges of the ribs uneven in cut, but they'll give him something to grab on if he needed to open his chest even more. He turned the saw off and placed it down and grabbed another scalpel. Using his left hand, he dug around in his chest, odd twinges shooting through him as he brushed against his lungs and finally held his heart. He could feel it beating his hand and hear the blood rushing in his ears. The slickness of his heart felt like silk and the increasing beating rhythm was like it was trying to fly. Medic held the scalpel in his right hand up high  
  
"Ich werde Ihnen meine flatternden eingestellt Herz frei," Medic whispered as he lowered the scalpel into his chest and began to slice up the Aorta, pain shocking through his lungs and throat and down his arm. Medic kept his smile as he separated the heart from more of the connecting veins and arteries until the organ was free from its bloody cage  
  
Medic took in deep breaths as he lifted his hand with his heart up above his face, his hand covered in blood and dripping a bit, droplets of blood falling on his face as he looked up in a dreamy daze. Maybe it was the effects of the Medi-gun or how much blood he had lost, everything was looking clouded and white and his ears were ringing a bit, that and it looked like angels were in the background, watching him mutilate himself. She his head a bit to clear his head, he gingerly put his heart down in the preservation jar and picked up the uber device, placing it in his left hand before grabbing the large heart. He connected the two together and held them in the healing beam, watching in awe as the heart thumped to life and began to glow an electric blue, lighting up the room like a bonfire before it ended.  
  
Medic looked slightly disappointed when the light faded, but placed the uber heart into his chest. Taking in a deep breath, he began to push the heart in past his lungs, grunting as the organ refused to go in further. He grabbed hold of one of the ribs jutting out of his chest cavity and opened his chest up wider, forcing the organ in until and settled into the previously empty space, letting out a cry of pain as the rib piece he was holding onto snapped free  
  
"Ack," Medic grabbed the chunk of bone out his chest cavity and raised it up, staring at it for a few moments before just chucking the rib aside, "Eh, es wird wieder wachsen."  
  
Ready to end the operation, though disappointed it wasn't longer, Medic pushed the mirror out of the way and pulled the Medi-Gun down closer to him and flicked more switches, turning up to full power to fully heal him up to perfect health. He could feel the skin stretching, sinews knitting themselves back together, arteries and veins growing back to joining together with the new ones, It felt painful but Medic enjoyed every second of it until his chest was fully sealed up and his new heart was beating at a normal rhythm  
  
His head started clear up as he felt the new heart beating against his chest, damn it hurt, but he was sure the pain would subside. Pushing himself up on his elbows, he swung his legs off the side of the operating table so he was sitting up, though he did haunch over a bit as his blood coated hand held his beating chest. He gave a small chuckle as he saw the blue light fade.  
  
 _Perform a Heart transplant on yourself without any Anesthetic. Check._ Medic thought, his head fully alert and he looked all around him. The doves were up on the shelves and a few had resettled down on the Medi-Gun. So that's why it seemed there were angels in the background, the doves had been watching him mutilate himself. He took off the goggles and placed them down on the tray, grabbing his glasses and heaved himself off the table, taking a moment to steady himself. Looking down on himself, he noticed that he had made a bit of a mess of himself. He checked the time  
  
1:30  
  
Last he remembered, he had started the operation at 11:00, which meant the entire thing took 2 hours and 30 minutes. Funny, It didn't seem like 2 hours when he was on the table, but maybe he was just enjoying it too much. Medic took a cloth and wiped as much blood of his hands before hustling about the Medical Wing, putting the surgical tools away, storing his original heart in the fridge, cleaning up a bit, and picking up his shirt and grabbing a towel, perching Hippocrates on his shoulder before turning off the lights in the Medical Wing and locked the doors, heading for the showers.  
  
It was 2:16 when he got out of the showers, freshened up and towel wrapped around his waist. A yawn escaped his lips as he stretched his arms out, time for bed. He threw his clothes in the hamper and perched his owl on his shoulder and walked through the quiet base, passing by the bedrooms for the Defense Class. Snores met his ears, along with another voice from the day  
  
"OW! Ookay! That's somethin' tha' needs to be changed," It was Engie, still awake, Medic could hear the clanking of tools, he guessed Engie was working on something to still be up at the hour. Understandable considering he was still awake.  
  
Letting out a sigh, Medic continued on to the Support class Bedrooms, stepping in his room and pulling out a blue t-shirt and black slacks, comfortable enough for sleep. After slipping into his selected nightwear, he went around his room, opening up cabinets and drawers and placing a coat rack angled from the top shelf of the closet down to the floor. He then set the baby owl down on the table and pulled the hidden latch from the bird cage, releasing a small tray with some bird seed.  
  
"Alright Hippocrates, You're all set up for zhe night.  Gute Nacht du dumme kleine Eule," Medic yawned before setting his glasses down on the nightstand and crawled into his bed and throwing the covers over himself. Sleep beckoned to him and soon enough, he was snoring away quietly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation
> 
> Ich werde Ihnen meine flatternden eingestellt Herz frei : "I will set you free my fluttering Heart"
> 
> Eh, es wird wieder wachsen : "Eh, It will grow back."
> 
> Gute Nacht du dumme kleine Eule : "Good night you silly little owl"


	7. The First Battle part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, I made a certain map used here bigger cause in the game, Dustbowl just seemed too small for me. Soooo, Yeah.

"GET UP NAZI!!!"  
  
Medic was rudely interrupted from his slumber by loud yelling, Gott it nearly blasted his eardrums away. He grumbled out a "Nein" before his brain registered what the voice had called him. He forced his eyes open to see the plain room, not recognizing it for a second before the voice spoke up again  
  
"GET UP! WE HAVE A BATTLE TODAY NAZI!"  
  
Medic rolled onto his back to glare at the owner of the voice, Soldier. His memory started coming back to him as he recalled the day before, Arriving at the BLU Base, Meeting his team, performing a heart transplant on himself. Huh, that sounded less eventful than it really was. Letting out a sigh, Medic pushed himself up and sat on an elbow as he wiped the sleep from his eyes  
  
"Alright, I'm up. Scheiße. Und I am not a Nazi," Medic grumbled at the army man  
  
"No Talk Back! You're due in the Cafeteria for Breakfast! That is all! I am now leaving!" Soldier said, er... yelled, before he left the support class's room.  
  
Medic checked the clock, 6:00. Well, he couldn't complain about the time considering he used to barely get any sleep. He donned his glasses and climbed out of bed, stretching his arms out before looking around the room, spotting Hippocrates on the top closet shelf, asleep.  
  
His stomach grumbled a bit, giving the obvious sign that he was hungry. Changing from his nighttime wear into his regulation BLU Uniform, Hippocrates waking up in the process and hoping down onto Medic's head, earning a chuckle from the man as he walked out and headed to the cafeteria.  
  
Once there, he was greeted by the sounds of arguing, seems Soldier had gone to wake Scout up next and the Bostonian wasn't too happy about it, engaging in a yelling fest with the loud military man  
  
"Mornin' Doc," Demo said, the "Doc" sounding more like "Duck", while holding his head in his head and chugging down water while waiting for breakfast.  
  
"Morgen Herr Demo," Medic said, not really finding anything good about the morning, he took a seat next to Sniper, who seemed to have fallen asleep on the table  
  
"Ya migh wanna git used ta' this Medic. Soldier's always boomin' loud and one day or anotha he says somethin' ta annoys the others." Demo said before knocking on the Australian's head, "Aye Sniper, Wake up!"  
  
Sniper grumbled before waving off Demo's hand and letting his hand fall on his hat before continuing to snore away lightly. Spy came waltzing over to the three, smoking a cigarette  
  
"Bonjour," He said a bit tiredly  
  
"Seems everyvone is not fully rested, ja?"  
  
"Indeed Mon Ami. Normally we're all awake and not this tired."  
  
"Aye. It migh' jus' be me n' my hangover, but Soldier seem ta be a wee bit more loud than ever."  
  
"Perhaps its just zhat you all have been out of action und today you're all getting back into routine?"  
  
"Tha bloody solly," Sniper mumbled out before pushing himself up off the table. He took off his aviator glasses and muttered incoherently, "Tha's probably the worst part about today. Gettin' back in the game on a sleepy 'ead."  
  
Medic guessed from the way Sniper talked that it was absolute chaos on the battle field and you have to be wide awake to be useful, not sluggish and lethargic. The sound of a bat swinging down on a helmet caught everyone's attention. They turned to see that Scout had lost his temper and attacked Soldier, who retaliated with a swing of his shovel, smashing the boy's head which sent him hurling into a wall, effectively snuffing out the scrapper as blood splattered against the wall  
  
"Ah Bloody hell Soldier!" Demo said, 'Don'tcha think respawnin' ain't ta best way to start a mornin'!"  
  
"The little Rat took a swing at me!" Soldier yelled  
  
"He takes a swing at everyone! Jesus Mate, Today is the first battle we've had in 2 weeks! Save yer violence for the battle field!"  
  
"Indeed. Some of us have more difficult jobs to do instead of yelling incoherently like a madman."  
  
"Like being a Cheap Camper and a Backstabbing Bastard!?"  
  
Medic's head was starting to ache from all the yelling, can't anyone here be civil?! What could calm all of them down without having to spring for anesthetic, which isn't the best option at the time...  
  
A sweet smell then wafted to Medic, he perked his head up towards the source, the kitchen, "Vho's cooking?" He hadn't seen any of the other classes yet and one of them was currently going through respawn.  
  
"Pyro. It is ze Fire Starter's turn to cook," Spy said, checking his Dead Ringer to see if it was working.  
  
Heavy then came through the doors, escorting the recently revived Scout, who was still on edge and pissed at the Soldier. The Russian instantly recognized the smell coming from the kitchen, "Pyro is making Pancakes."  
  
"You can tell?" Medic asked incredulously  
  
"Da. Pyro is good chef. Can tell easily."  
  
That fact was proven when Pyro came whirling out of the kitchen in a pink hearted apron, a chef's hat, and two plates stacked with pancakes like the Eiffel Tower, "Brrrkffsst rr rreedyy!"  
  
"Wait a Minute Pyro! Is Everyone Accounted for?" Soldier said, a bit more softly this time, "Role Call! Soldier!" He said, saluting thin air  
  
"Heavy."  
  
"Scout."  
  
"Pyrr."  
  
"Demoman."  
  
"Sniper."  
  
"Spy."  
  
"Medic."  
  
"Hmm... We are missing a man." Spy said  
  
"Aye, Engineer ain't here." Demo said, turning his head around to see the entirety of the cafeteria, "Did ye forget to wake ta toy maker?"  
  
"...Maybe..." Soldier said  
  
"Oh That's fuckin' great! You bust my eardrums wakin' me up and send me into respawn, But you forget to wake up the Smart Ass!" Scout yelled, getting all riled up again  
  
"Perhaps, Scout, you schould control your temper," Medic said, getting up and walking over to Heavy, Scout, and Soldier, "Unless you vant anozther trip zhrough respawn."  
  
Scout grumbled and crossed his arms as he side-stepped behind Heavy to stay away from the German, in case he pulled out that hypodermic syringe again. Heavy chuckled, "Leetle baby man is scared of leetle pins."  
  
"Shuddup."   
  
Demo let out a cackle before getting up from the table, "How aboot we go git Engineer ey laddie? Soo that noobody get's a head start on breakfast?"  
  
A chorus of "Sounds fair" "Very Well" "Da" "Ja" "Awww fine" responded and the eight mercs walked through the base and up to the Defense class bedrooms, and when they approached Engie's room, they were greeted by the sound of loud snoring  
  
"Heh, Laddie must be sleepin like a rock," Demo said before opening the door, revealing Engie slumped over a softly beeping Lvl 3 Sentry. He was still gripping a wrench in his now gloved right hand and he was still in his clothes from yesterday. Some of the mercs chuckled at the sight  
  
"Looks loike Truckie fell asleep building his toys."  
  
"Leetle man snores like big man."  
  
"I will wake him up," Soldier said and started to walk inside when Spy stopped him  
  
"Let's spare zhe labourer a rude awakening. Zhe man spent many hours reading zhe blueprints over and over."  
  
"I zhink he stayed up until drei uhr." Medic added  
  
The others didn't question Medic on how he knew how long the Texan had been up and Sniper walked up to Engie, shaking the man lightly, "Truckie, wake up."   
  
Engie gave a mumbled response before pushing himself off the Sentry and rubbing his eyes with a yawn, "Mornin' " he let out before seeing all the mercs at the door, "Uh... did ah sleep in?"  
  
"Nrr! Brrrkffrrst srr rrdy!" Pyro said before skipping back to the cafeteria, followed by everyone else, save for Demo, Heavy, and Medic.  
  
"How long vere you avake?" Medic asked  
  
"Ah don' know. Probably until.... 3 ah think?"  
  
"Engineer snores loudly." Heavy said  
  
"Ah've ya heard how ya sound pardner? Ya sound like a bear that just ran 50 miles while runnin' away from a horse," Engie said, stretching his arms out  
  
Demo let out a cackle, followed by the other two mercenaries before Demo spoke up again, "C'mon laddie, we've got a battle today, ya need yer strength."  
  
Engie nodded and got up and followed his teammates to the cafeteria, fixing his glove and sleeve on the way. He had replaced the glove over his robotic hand earlier when he heard footsteps at 2:30 am. He sat down with his fellow Defense classes in the cafeteria as Pyro served them, questioning the blood pool in the corner as well.  
  
Breakfast was surprisingly delicious, Pyro's pancakes were cooked to near perfection and nicely flavored with cinnamon and the topping were fresh, or as fresh as they could be. Afterwards, Engie and Medic went to grab their gear and final parts of their uniforms before catching up with the other Mercs to head on over to where the match was: A much bigger version of Dustbowl. The other Mercs seemed quite happy that the battle was close to their main base so that they wouldn't be doing so much traveling and hopping around while bringing tons of supplies with them. Engie had hitchhiked with Sniper, since his truck hadn't been delivered to the base yet, while Medic with Spy as the Medical Van hadn't been repaired yet after Demo nearly blasted it to pieces a few weeks ago.  
  
Once they had reached Dustbowl, Medic and Engineer were escorted to a Spectator Room where they had 30 minutes to see what happened down on the battle field and get the bearings on their jobs. Medic's earlier assumption that the battle field was chaotic was confirmed and Engie cringed at how much gunfire, shrapnel, and rockets were launched and sprayed at everyone. That was a lot to pay attention to while focusing on his job as an Engineer. Medic sighed at how much running around he would have to be doing. Thank goodness he was in good shape.  
  
Once the 30 minutes was up, Medic and Engie took the ear pieces left for them so that Sniper could communicate with them as he does with the team since he's always got a bird's eye view of the battle field unless he had to get down. The two classes ran out of the Respawn Room, Engie stopping for a few seconds when he took a good look at how far everyone was from the Respawn room, so he quickly set up a Teleporter Entrance before heading out with a shot gun at the ready.  
  
"Doc, Truckie, can you hear me?"  
  
"Loud n' Clear Sniper."  
  
"Höre ich Sie."  
  
"Good, I got contract wit' botha you. Doc, Pyro's got a lock on a few REDs but he's bleeding n' can't do an ambush. Mosie on ovah to him n' get him up to health quick. He's on a stair case in tah building that'll be to yer right when you get out of tha corner. Engie, Solly n' Demo are scramblin' around lookin' fer ammo. Set up a Dispenser over by them, an' watch yer back!"  
  
Once they were told what they had to do at the time, the two classes split up, heading to where they were needed.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Medic ran as quick as he could across the sand, long legs sure did help, but the medi-pack and medi-gun he carried was pretty heavy and weighed him down, but he was still rather sprightly and the field wasn't that confusing and he found Pyro pretty quickly  
  
"Hrrlp Mrrrdrr," Pyro mumbled out as he laid against a wall, hiding from any projectiles while blood trickled from holes in his suit.  
  
"Hallo Herr Pyro," Medic said before pulling the Medi-gun from its hook on the pack and thrust the lever forward, sending out a blue healing beam at the hurt pyromaniac, healing the critter back up to full health. Pyro pushed himself off the ground and picked up his flamethrower  
  
"Thhnnkk yrr!" He gave a thumbs up before turning around  
  
"Herr Pyro, I suggest, If you're going to run at zhe enemy, make your way around to zhat door," Medic said, pointing to the building adjacent to them with an opening that was to the REDs' back, "You'll take zhem by surprise zhat way."  
  
Pyro seemed to think a bout it before clapping his hands together and ran towards the other opening of the room he was in before turning back to Medic, "Wrrrn trr crrrm?"  
  
Medic regarded his teammate for a second before grinning, "Ja, Of course!"  
  
Medic followed straight behind Pyro, keeping the healing beam locked onto the Pyromaniac as they ran towards the other door, ready to ambush the REDs with a burst of fire.  
  
"Eyyy... Does anyone feel like we're bein' watched?" the RED Demoman said, reloading his sticky bomb launcher, which seemed to be slightly difficult as the launcher seemed to be jammed a bit, "Bloody thing!"  
  
"I dunno man, probably just those damn crows hangin' around here," Scout said as he patched up his bleeding arm, "Damn BLU Pyro! Got some good hits in."  
  
"Medic is still Respawning! Hold it together private!" Soldier said, watching the field in front of him with his rocket launcher at the ready.  
  
"Shuddup Sol-AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!"  
  
RED Scout's scream was soon followed by Demo and Soldier as they found themselves at the receiving end of a firey inferno from BLU Pyro's flame thrower, their lives easily snuffed out to lessen the strain on the BLUs backs in having to push towards the control point some ways behind them.  
  
"Ahahah!" Medic couldn't help but let out a laugh, "Vould you like a cause of deazh? 3rd degree Burnsund Stupidity!"  
  
Pyro joined the laughter before the two ran to catch up to their teammates behind the buildings  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Engie had ducked into a crevice between a rock wall and a giant rock jutting out of the ground. He had just ducked into cover when he saw an enemy Pyro running right for him. He was hoping that the RED hadn't seen him but he could hear footfalls approaching his hiding spot. He had his shotgun at the ready but the thing needed reloading since he was trying to shoot a RED Sniper he saw, and he didn't think he had enough time to reload, so instead he had his pistol out and waited for the enemy, blood rushing in his ears.  
  
Once the Pyro appeared, Engie was lit on fire for a second as he had fired 3 shots at the RED's head, one of the shots shattering one of the goggles of the gas mask and the other 2 lodging in the back of the RED's throat. Both men screamed out in pain as Engie desperately tried to put of the flames while the RED was gripping his throat. The BLU grabbed his wrench and smashed it against the REDs head and ran out of his hiding spot towards a building, trying to find anything to put himself out, tumbling through the door way and rolling along the ground to douse the flames.  
  
He stood up shakily, wincing from the pain as he stumbled up the stairs to find a health kit. He tripped on the top step found himself heading for the wooden floors, letting out a grunt when he made contact. He rolled onto his back and looked towards his side, to which he froze at the sight of the RED Sniper looking at him with bewilderment.  
  
"Uhhhhh... Hai?"  
  
Engie could see some glints of light in the REDs shoulder, meaning that he did actually hit him from that far off in range... a couple times. The Sniper's look of bewilderment quickly faded as the man pulled out a Kukri and walked over to him and swung down with it. Reacting quickly, Engie grabbed his wrench and held it up in defense, catching the blade and stopping it from making contract and then struggling to keep it up in the air, the RED Sniper looking quite furious as he tried to force the blade down onto Engie. Engie managed to get his right foot on the Sniper's stomach and kick him off and scramble to his feet. The RED regained his balance and took a few swings at Engie, one of which cut the BLU's right shoulder and the rest were dodged. Engie ignored the cut on his shoulder and whacked the RED in the face with his wrench, the Sniper stumbled backwards and out the window he was scoping from a while ago.  
  
Engie let out a few short breaths before peering out the window to see the Red Sniper on a support beam, groaning as he cursed under his breath. Engie let out a sigh that he hadn't killed the man before grabbing the rifle and jamming it in between two boards of wood and jumping out the other window, heading off to where Soldier and Demo were, the cut on his shoulder had been forgotten as he sprinted towards his comrades.  
  
"Where is Engineer!" Soldier said, grabbing the last rocket he had from... wherever the man kept his ammo  
  
"Laddie shoulda been here by now," Demo replied, reloading his bomb launcher with his last few bombs  
  
"Raight 'ere!" Engie said, running up to them and ducking behind their hiding place, "Sorry about tha' delay, ran into a couple o' REDs." Engie began building a Dispenser, quick as he could  
  
"Ya look burned ta a crisp laddie. I'm surprised you survived thair Pyro," Demo said  
  
"Uh, Let's jus' say, I was waitin' on 'im," Engie said before he finished building the Dispenser, a couple taps on it and the machine whirred to life. Soldier was immediately on it, draining out its supply of rockets before charging out into the fray while yelling "Maggots!" at the top of his lungs  
  
"Stay 'ere and heal up," Demo said, grabbing whatever the dispenser could give in bombs and charged out, leaving Engie to his machine as it slowly healed up his wounds and fire damage. Engie peered around the corner to see what was going on and took the moment to reload his shotgun when he heard an arrow whiz by him and the sound of someone dying. He turned around to see the RED Sniper, dead and his head pinned to the wall with an arrow. A trail of blue light in the arrow's wake directed Engie's eyes to its source, the tower a bit a ways back with a man in blue holding a bow and arrow  
  
"Good job Truckie!" Sniper's voice came in over the ear piece, "Though next time, make sure ya kill tha' man before movin' on? Me RED counterpart's got a bit of a temper on 'im and one way or anotha', 'es gonna be lookin' for a way to get payback."  
  
"Heheh," Engie let out a chuckle, "Probably couldn't shoot me from far off since I jammed his rifle in a wall."  
  
"Noice one," Sniper said before swinging his legs out the window, "Solly just reported in, git your dispenser n' move up tah the first Control Point. Jus' follow 'ose tracks there." Sniper hopped out of the window to look for a new spot to scope from.  
  
Engie quickly packed up his Dispenser and followed the tracks into a building, joining up with his team who didn't die yet, and captured the first Control Point. He then followed his team to the second control point, where everyone was instantly gorged on, save for him and Medic, who were lagging behind and managed to only get caught in rocket blasts. Engie was blasted through a wooden wall while Medic was thrown back a ways away. Engie groaned as he got up onto his feet, his goggles cracked a bit from the blast and whatever skin was exposed was red and had burns, part of his shirt was burned a bit as well. His hard hat had protected his head though from any serious damage. Pushing his goggles up his forehead, Engie could see stairs that lead up to some windows in the circular like building. He grabbed the half-blown-apart-but-still-read-to-deploy Dispenser and ran up the stair, fixing it up as it rebuilt itself. Engie could then see what had caused the massacre.  
  
The Second Control point had a Lvl 3 sentry on it, followed by the RED Soldier, sticky bombs laid out by the RED Demoman and the RED Scout who were with their Engineer and Medic while waiting for their comrades to Respawn.  
  
"Hoowee! Did ya see how they exploded?" RED Engineer said, hands on his hips  
  
"Musta all been sleepy or off their game!" Scout said, taking a drink from his can of soda  
  
"Aye! Who wantsa bet on them comin' through tha' way again?" Demo said while taking a drink  
  
"Everyone must stay alert!" Soldier yelled  
  
BLU Engie scowled a bit before noticing that the Sentry that had been set up hadn't spotted him from his spot. That and he noticed a steel grate to his right that, although a bit rusted, looked like it could still work. He remembered the Teleporter Entrance he had set up near their Respawn point and began building the Exit, testing his ear piece to see if he could still contact Sniper once he Respawned.  
  
"Sniper? Hello? Come in?" Engie said, finishing the Teleporter Exit and starting to build a Sentry, getting the metal he needed from the dispenser. After what seemed to be an eternity of no reply, Sniper's tired voice came in  
  
"T-Truckie?" Sniper said, groaning in pain. A short silence before Sniper spoke up again, "You still alive?"  
  
"Yeah, Barely. Listen, outside the Respawn room, there's a teleporter entrance. Ya see it?"  
  
"...Yeah I see it."  
  
"Get everyone to take it. I found a good spot after that massacre."  
  
Sniper's voice could then be heard yelling at the others who seemed to be, from what Engie could tell, already running off to take the long route. The Teleporter Exit began to hum to life and Sniper appeared in a burst of light  
  
"Woah! How did ya find this spot mate?"  
  
"The uh... Rocket sorta blasted me in 'ere."  
  
"Heh, Well tha's a stroke o' luck," Sniper said, running up to a window with a crack in it, big enough for arrows to whiz through.  
  
The Teleporter hummed again as more of the team showed up, readying their weapons for an ambush as Spy came last, helping Medic stumble over to the dispenser to fully heal up and reload his syringe gun.  
  
When the BLUs saw the rest of the REDs joining their comrades, Engie oiled up the grate so it could move more without so much noise. When they were ready, Engie kicked the window in front of the now Lvl 2 Sentry down, catching the attention of the REDs as the sentry began unloading onto whoever it had in its sights, the rest of the BLUs charging at them as Demo took out the RED Sentry, the defense easily shattered and everyone piled into the Control Point, capturing it before any of the REDs got the chance to rush out of Respawn, and if any did, Sniper took them out easily with his arrows.  
  
"Victory for BLU"  
  
After that annoucement rang out, more than half the team ran towards the REDs' Respawn point, killing anyone who had just been brought back to life while laughing their lungs out. Engie let out a sigh of relief as he slid down the wall and took off his head hat. Demoman shortly came up to him  
  
"Good job out there laddie! Rest up, ye got an hour to regain yer strength 'fore tae next round. One more today and tha last one tomorrow." Demo said, patting the younger man's shoulder  
  
"Thanks pardner." Engie replied before taking off his goggles. He looked out the window to see most of his comrades doing a conga line, save for Medic and Spy. Well, the battle was hectic but not over yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First part focused on Engie? Next one will be on Medic

**Author's Note:**

> So whaddaya think so far? Have any suggestions? Please drop them in the comments!


End file.
